


Rule One of Team CFVY

by Flexor



Series: The Caffeine Files [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, HappyFunSexyTiem, Humor, Lessons of Love, Pre-V1, Teamcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexor/pseuds/Flexor
Summary: It seems we're not going to see much of Team CFVY this season, because of the large amounts of shit rolling downhill towards Team RWBY. So to keep them from getting bored, I'm adopting them, taking them out for exercises, and generally keeping them happy. Someone has to.
The first rule Coco Adel put in when she became leader of the illustrious Team CFVY was simply this: Team Doesn't Fuck Team. The potential for drama, the emotional ballast, the distractions, it could adversely affect your ability to not die in tight situations. Not dying is important. The hallmark of a great leader is knowing when to bend, break, or otherwise ignore the rules. Such as when your main battle tank has problems of the heart and needs someone to explain things to him, with pictures, and possibly some practical instruction.





	

Velvet Scarlatina opened the door to her dorm, her head filled to the brim with useful knowledge about the history of Menagerie, the big island south of Mistral where Faunus were allowed to go if they knew what was good for them. Being a Rabbit Faunus born there had not, sadly, taught her anything about the Human perspective on things, which was ever so slightly more rose tinted than the same history seen by the Faunus. As she walked in, two of her team members (human, but none the worse for it), Coco Adel and Fox Alistair, were standing in front of her partner Yatsuhashi Daichi, who was sitting on the sofa looking rather dejected.

"You're an idiot," said Coco. "What are you?"

"An idiot," said Yatsuhashi, softly.

"Not only are you going to blow your own reputation to bits, there's going to be rumours about the whole team!"

"Hello," said Velvet. "What's going on?"

"Muggins here," said Fox. "He's just gotten lucky. Has his dream girl coming in for a visit."

"Yay!" said Velvet. "Yay, right?"

"Weeeell," said Coco. "It would be. Except Don Barbarosa here told her that he would give her pleasures the likes of which no woman has ever felt before or will after."

Velvet grinned. "Nice one, Yatsu! I'm sure we can all be somewhere else for a while."

"Yeah." Fox turned his milky white eyes up to the ceiling. Since he was blind as a bat, that was purely a dramatic gesture. "Only, can you guess how many lucky young women Big Guy has taken to the gates of Paradise? Go on. Guess. If it helps, it's a nice _round_ number."

"Ah." Velvet looked at Yatsuhashi, who looked like a tiny heap of misery for such a big man.

"Our mighty Tiger is a... what are you, Yatsu?"

"A virgin," said Yatsuhashi, very very quietly.

"So now," said Coco, "this girl is going to come here, all dripping and chomping at the bit, and _his_ first question is going to be 'Where does this thing go?' And before you know it, none of us is getting any because word got out that we hardly know one end of boy or girl from the other."

"Oh come on," said Velvet. "You're exaggerating."

"Would _you_ date anyone from Team FLZI? Word gets round."

Velvet took a deep breath, then pointed at Coco and Fox in turn.

"You and you. Out. I'm going to have a good long talk with my partner. Don't come back till midnight."

Coco turned round, put her hand on Velvet's shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She turned to Fox.

"Come on, Alistair. We're going walkies!"

If Fox had had a tail he would have wagged it. "Oh boy oh _boy_!"

Coco winked at Velvet over her sunglasses and exited, with a Fox behind. 

* * *

 

Velvet looked at her hunting partner, who was staring at the floor, quietly panicing. She kicked off her shoes and sat down next to him, on her knees to be at height with him.

"So."

She snuggled up close to him. Put her arm round his shoulders.

"Fox and Coco have told you you're an idiot?"

"Yes," said Yatsuhashi.

"And you are at one with this?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

Velvet wriggled her shoulders a bit closer to him.

"Okay. Then I won't dwell on it."

Yatsuhashi looked at her, a little gleam in his eye that was the same as a wild laugh from anyone else.

"Thank you."

Velvet didn't say anything. She simply sat with him a moment or two, letting the tension flow away from his shoulders. Then she touched his face, gently turned it towards her.

"Hey." Velvet stroked his cheek. "You'll be fine. You're going to be fine."

Yatsuhashi turned his eyes down. "But I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry about that right now. I'll help you. So tell me about this girl! What's she like? What's her name?"

Yatsuhashi stared at the opposite wall. "Her name is Marron. She's beautiful. I saw her, and I just couldn't look away. And then she saw me, and... she came over and sat next to me. For hours, and then she had to catch her flight. Almost missed it."

"Got a picture?"

"Uh..." Yatsuhashi's cheeks turned a few shades darker.

"You _do_! Is Marron showing a bit of skin in the picture, maybe?"

"Um. Yes, I think it would be fair to say that."

"Go on. You can show me. I won't tell anyone if it's naughty. I'm your partner, you can trust me, and I'm _very_ curious about your taste in women." Velvet made big brown eyes at Yatsuhashi. " _Please_?"

Yatsuhashi sighed, pulled out his scroll and started fiddling with it. The picture was obviously well hidden, and he had to tap in a password. He handed the scroll to Velvet, without a word.

"How do you know that this girl even _wants_ to jump you anyway? Maybe she's just in it for a cup of tea and a cuddle."

Velvet turned her eyes to the scroll.

Ah.

On the screen was a smallish, slender girl, with long loose brown hair, maybe a touch lighter than Velvet's, and the brightest smile imaginable. She was wearing absolutely nothing. Oh. Except for a tiny black swimsuit bottom, because it's important to leave something to the imagination. Dangling from her hand was a long string of shiny red square packages containing... promises. There was a hand-scrawled message on the picture, saying 'I'm NOT planning to take these back home with me!'

The fact that except for a pair of rabbit ears, this girl could be Velvet's long-lost sister, was a thought that she carefully put aside for later.

Velvet giggled. All righty then. Yatsu was going to be a very happy boy. Velvet counted at least a dozen condoms.

"You have a busy week ahead of you."

Yatsuhashi sighed. "I should just call it off. It's not going to work."

" _Yatsu_! She's hot! You're going to have the best time ever!" Velvet looked at the picture again. "I like this girl already. None of that stupid fishing to be seduced, subtle yet deniable hints, oh Gods what kind of girl do you think I am, I don't normally do this, or any of that rot." Velvet pointed. "Here is a girl who knows what she wants, and isn't afraid to ask for it. Good on her!"

"I don't know how to _give_ her what she wants!"

"But I do. I'll tell you everything you need to know. Ask me anything, and I'll answer."

Yatsuhashi took a breath. "I don't even know where to start."

"I'll tell you a secret to start with," said Velvet. "Getting a girl off... isn't all that difficult. It's really not. When she's in the mood, you touch her where she likes it, you put your bodies where they need to go, you just keep moving, and it'll happen. Just like clockwork."

"But there's so many things I can do wrong," said Yasuhashi. "What if I do something to her that she doesn't want me to?"

"You're a martial artist. You're used to reading people's body language to see what they are going to do. This is the same." Velvet's eyes wrinkled. "But _much_ nicer."

Yatsuhashi looked at Velvet for a few moments, thinking.

"What if I can't... Um..." He made some vague upwards motions with his hand.

"That ever happen to you? When you were on your own, I mean?"

"No, but maybe..."

Velvet put a hand on his shoulder. "Then don't worry about it. If it really happens, there's fingertips. Lips. Tongues."

"What if the other thing happens? I'm not..." He hesitated a moment. "Very small. Won't I, um, hurt her?"

"No. We girls stretch. Wait till she's nice and wet. Go slow first, keep your eyes open, and it's going to be lovely and snug. There's girls who can have someone's whole arm up there. _Don't_ try that on a first date though."

"What if I can't make her, uhh..." Yatsuhashi waved a hand.

"Come?" Velvet laughed. "You're not _making_ her come when she's trying not to. She _wants_ to come. That's sort of the point. She'll help, or tell you what she wants you to do. And do nice things for you in return." Velvet leaned back her head, eyes closed. "That's what I love about sex. You're making great big bags of happy together." She looked back at Yatsuhashi. "I can tell you want to make her happy. You will. Promise. Are you starting to feel a bit better yet?"

"Yes, but... I still don't even know where to start. What to do when she walks in the door. I promised her the world, and I don't _have_ the world."

Velvet turned away for a few moments, thinking, considering. She looked back into his eyes.

"Yatsu. You are my partner. You are my best friend in the whole of Remnant. If I'd have partnered up with anyone else but you, I wouldn't be alive today. You have always kept me safe. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Yatsuhashi looked at her, said nothing.

"I'm going to make you an offer. I wouldn't make it to anyone else but you. It's only good for tonight, and if you say no, I'll understand and I'll be perfectly happy to keep talking to you for as long as you need." Velvet paused a moment. "I can take you through the moves. Not just tell you what to do, but show you. You can make all the stupid mistakes you want with me, and I'll tell you and then you won't make them again."

Yatsuhashi held his breath, stared at Velvet. "You mean... you and me, have..." he paused a moment, but he needed to say it. " _Sex_?"

"Yes."

"It's against Team CFVY Rule One."

"Coco suspended it. That's what she was whispering in my ear. If she thinks it's _her_ idea, I don't mind."

"I _am_ afraid of embarrassing myself. I don't want to hurt Marron," Yatsuhashi slowly shook his head. "But I'd rather _die_ than hurt you."

"You won't," said Velvet. "I'll stop you long before you do."

"I don't mean just your body. Doing this will change things."

"Think I'll fall in love with you, Yatsu? Think you'll fall in love with me? I _already_ love you. More than anyone else. Getting your clothes off just isn't part of that love, and it won't become so because of this. See it as sparring. I'm not really making love to you, I'm just... showing you things you need to know."

"This is... dangerous."

Velvet laughed. "I know. Remember when we were doing leg sweeps? You were limping for three days. This is my offer, Yatsu. It's a pretty good offer if I say so myself."

"It's the best offer I'll have in my life," said Yatsuhashi.

"Yes."

Yatsuhashi's face became completely still for a few moments as he drew back into himself. Velvet tilted her head slightly, held out her hand. Yatsuhashi took it.

"I gratefully accept your kind offer," he said, completely seriously. 

 

Velvet got up from the sofa. She walked to the door, pointed her scroll at it. The little light turned red, meaning that only in a dire emergency would it open to even her teammates. For good measure, she grabbed Coco's chair and jammed it under the door handle. She walked over to Yatsuhashi, sat down on his lap, and put her arms round his neck.

"Well then. Let's begin." 

* * *

 

"We're homeless till midnight," said Fox. "What do you want to do?"

"Grab a coffee?"

"You _always_ want to grab a coffee."

"True," said Coco, and set course for the gates. Cafeteria coffee was a joke, and not even a funny joke. There was a coffee shop ten minutes from the Beacon gates that would probably retire in a few months on Coco's custom.

"So what do you think Velvet's going to do? Save our reputation?"

"I think she's going to teach Yatsu all he needs to know, and then she's going to give him a practical exam."

"What, against Rule One?"

"I suspended it. That's what I told her before we left."

"Holy cow, just to keep Yatsu from turning us celibate? I _can_ take care of my own rep, you know?"

"No, so Yatsu won't pass up the best opportunity he's had in his whole life. Big Guy deserves a break."

"It's not like he doesn't always have a flock of girls around him, wanting to feel his muscles."

"Yeah but it's all nibbles, no bites. He's just too damn intimidating. Really. What do they think, he's gonna turn them into a bloody splat on the mattress?"

"Oh gods... _Velvet!_ " Fox turned round, grabbed Coco's shoulder. "We've got to save her! Put Rule One back!"

Coco laughed. "What makes you such a fan of that rule all of a sudden? You were pretty set on some intra-team relations."

"What, with my little baby sister? Get out of here!"

"Never wondered about the shivers you could send down that lithe, slender body by running your fingers up those... Soft. Warm. Fluffy. Ears?"

"Stop it! Velvet is all soft and sweet and innocent!"

"She's probably got a few years of experience on any of us. She _is_ a Rabbit Faunus, after all."

"Tut tut Adel. Stereotyping."

"Stereotypes come from somewhere. Did you know that the age of consent for Rabbit Faunus is two years before the rest? They tried to raise it to sixteen, and the bunnies just went 'You go fuck yourself, and we'll do the same.' True, I swear."

"Come on Adel, you know as well as I do that there's only one TMILF, and it's not Yatsu."

"T- _LILF_ if you please," said Coco, with a smirk.

Fox reached out for Coco's shoulder, gave her a little squeeze. "Still don't regret staying in your team, Adel. Hangups about teamcest and all."

"I still think it's a good rule," said Coco. "Lots of teams have it."

"Not all of them, though. Do you know Nancy from Team NRGY?"

"Yep," said Coco, happily.

"She goes by her second name. Her first name is Olivia. And when anyone calls her that, you don't see the entire team again for the rest of the weekend."

"Sometimes, they even invite other team's leaders," said Coco.

"Nice," said Fox, after a little double-take.

"How are you doing? Get any after our party?"

"Couple of girls. Fun, but nobody I'd want to keep. You're a tough act to follow, Adel."

Coco stretched her arms over her head. "You're not so bad yourself. Cabin in the woods, Grimm all round. Bloodstains all over the walls, torn up mattress. Good memories."

They walked on, silently, both waiting for the other to open the subject.

"A rule for one is a rule for all," said Fox, finally.

"Absolutely," said Coco. "A rule that's only for some stinks of privilege and tyranny. As does suspension of that rule."

"Want to revive some old memories?"

Coco's grin dripped through in her voice. "Absolutely." 

* * *

 

"Kissing. Kissing is _never_ a bad thing. You never run out of kisses. I've had wonderful nights doing nothing else. If there's a pause, if you don't know what to do just that moment, kiss her." Velvet chuckled. "Unless she's screaming to be let out, but then, there's other problems."

"You want me to kiss you?"

"A-Yes." Velvet put a finger against Yatsuhashi's forehead. "And if you are thinking of just a peck on the lips, there will be trouble. Kiss me like you mean it."

Yatsuhashi kissed Velvet, like he meant it. Lips only, no tongue, no trying to eat her, very nice, actually. Velvet slowly opened her eyes.

"Touch me."

"Uh... where?"

"Anywhere. See if you can find where I like to be touched. You'll know when you hit a good bit."

Big warm hands gently moved about Velvet's back. She pressed herself up against him, running her hand through his short brush-like hair. She closed her eyes, kissed him again. Yatsuhashi's hands slowly, carefully, stalked down her back like a predator through the underbrush. Velvet pushed her bottom back into his hands, made a happy humming noise and kissed him harder.

"First time lucky," she whispered.

"Now wh-"

"Try a little squeeze. Careful now, some girls explode when you do that. All over the walls, _very_ messy."

"I'll risk it," said Yatsuhashi, and did.

"Melting," said Velvet, and buried her face in his neck. "See if there's more spots."

With the confidence of recent success, Yatsuhashi moved one of his hands to the side of Velvet's breast. Velvet put her hand on his, and pushed it down.

"That means 'not there'," she whispered. "Doesn't mean never to come back. Maybe it's just a bit too much right now. Maybe there's someplace else she wants you to go first. Keep going."

Yatsuhashi moved his hand up Velvet's back, through her long hair, up her neck, to the top of her head. He let one of her long ears slide through his fingers. Velvet laughed quietly and kissed him again.

"That's a very good one, but it won't help you with Marron."

"I know," said Yatsuhashi. He gently scratched the top of her hair between her ears. Velvet let her head fall back and let out a slow long purr.

"Oh keep doing that, 's _nice_."

He looked at her. "Are you _really_ getting..."

"Horny?" Velvet giggled. "Why yes. Been known to happen when someone is stroking your happy places."

"Uh, sorry?"

Velvet tapped the back of his head. "More! There's bits of me you haven't tried yet."

"Velvet... If this is too close to fighting for sparring... We can stop."

Velvet put her hands on his face and looked deep into his eyes.

"It's okay. I'm enjoying this. Don't you forget to enjoy yourself." She kissed him. "It's all good. Okay?"

"Okay," said Yatsuhashi.

Velvet closed her eyes, kissed him with her mouth open. "You haven't found the best bit yet." Her hand slid under Yatsuhashi's tunic. "Keep going."

Yatsuhashi kept moving his hands, on her shoulders, her arms, the back of her neck, her thighs, steering by the intensity of Velvet's kisses, until his fingers found the place where Velvet's small tail would have been if she had one. She gave a small yelp, hung on to Yatsuhashi's neck.

"More!"

He pushed his fingers underneath her shirt, under her belt, touching the bare skin.

"Oh _Frith_ yes! Don't stop!"

She kissed him, quick, then slower. She sat up, lazily opened her eyes with a happy smile on her face. She raised her arms in the air.

"Know what this means? Means take my top off. Any time you like. Like now, maybe?"

Yatsuhashi took hold of the hem of Velvet's brown top and pulled it up. Velvet's hand was on his wrist, stopping him.

"This, by the way, is the perfect time to look at a girl's breasts without her noticing. You can admire her cleavage all you like, and she won't have a clue. Unless you take too long. Then, she'll get _sarcastic_."

Yatsuhashi pulled Velvet's top off her head. She grinned at him.

"Like?"

Yatsuhashi laughed. "Yes."

"Next, bra."

"Oh no. Not the bra?"

"Yes. Clasp at the back, no using scissors." Velvet sneered at him. "Use _two_ hands, you lump! Little hooks. Nobody cares how many bras you have pulled off a chair."

The bra came off, and there was a moment of silence as things got real. Velvet took Yatsuhashi's wrists and pushed them up. To get his tunic off, she had to rise up, and when it popped off, he got the full Velvet experience from close up.

"Oops!" said Velvet, and giggled.

She sat back down and let her hands glide over Yatsuhashi's smooth chest. He simply looked back at her, hands resting on her waist.

"Go on," said Velvet.

He moved his hands up to Velvet's breasts. Velvet took his hands, placed his thumbs on her nipples. Leaned into him as he started to rub them, making them hard. Velvet's hands explored his chest.

"Oh my. Look what just happened," said Velvet. "Looks like we're going to have to put off practicing the emergency plans to later tonight."

"Oh," said Yatsuhashi, and Velvet put two fingers on his lips.

"You were going to say sorry, weren't you?"

"Uhh..."

"That's what I thought. Don't apologise." Velvet stood up, bent over and kissed him. "I'm planning to have a _massive_ orgasm, and I'm not going to be sorry for it. Hang on."

Velvet wandered over to her bed, pulled a box out of a drawer, came back, and turned it over on the side table. She counted five or six shiny packages.

"That'll do for tonight, I think. Get some more from Shopkeep tomorrow just in case Marron forgets to pack hers, or you run out. Never go without, because..."

"It's terribly cold and lonely outside in the rain without your water-tights," said Yatsuhashi, quoting a very long-running campaign slogan.

"Exactly," said Velvet. She stood up straight in front of Yatsuhashi, and pulled down her pants, bending over, because what else is it good for, being able to touch your toes? She pointed at Yatsuhashi. Off with those. There was a slightly hungry look in her eyes as he dropped the last of his clothes on the floor. As he'd said, he was not very small. He was _very_ not very small in fact. Velvet stepped forward, put her hands on his knees, pushed them apart, kneeled down between them. She looked up at Yatsuhashi.

"It's your first time," she said. "Sit back, relax, enjoy."

Velvet ran her fingers from his stomach up to his chest, then back down. She looked up. May I? Yatsu gave a little nod, and Velvet ran her fingers up and down his shaft, feeling it twitch in her hands. She bent her head down, closed her eyes, and placed little kisses from the bottom to the top, finishing with the tip of her tongue on the very top. Yatsu's breath escaped as Velvet took him into her mouth, moving slowly, then set a steady pace, listening to him breathe. His hand was on the back of her head, and she wrapped her fingers round him. Some boys wanted to push your head down, and holding them like that kept them from pushing their cocks down your throat. Yatsuhashi only stroked her hair. Velvet's stomach fluttered as she looked up at him. She pointed at the side table and Yatsu handed her a packet. Velvet tore it open, got the rubber out, pinched the top to get the air out, rolled it down Yatsuhashi's shaft. With a little pull, and a little kiss, all was ready. Velvet climbed onto his lap, looked into his eyes. She raised herself up.

"Am I wet enough? Important to check." She took Yatsu's hand and put it between her legs. Small drops were running down her thighs. "Am I?"

"I... I think you are."

"Hmm..." Velvet reached down, took hold of the top of Yatsu's cock, and wiggled a bit to get it where it needed to go.

"Here we go."

Slowly, Velvet lowered herself, until she felt herself open up, felt him slide into her. Keep breathing. Could she take him in all the way? Oh _Frith_ he was big. He bumped against the end just as she bottomed out. Perfect. She put her hands on his shoulders, pushed down a little harder to feel him pressing against her, deep inside. Then, she lifted her bottom, feeling him slide out, and down again.

"Feel good?"

Yatsuhashi looked at her, breathed in, out. His voice was hoarse.

"Yes," he said.

Velvet started to move up, down, slowly first, then picking up the pace.

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"We're doing it. We're fucking. Not as hard as you thought, is it?"

"No... but you're doing all... oh."

Velvet rose up, held still.

"Fuck me."

Yatsuhashi put his hands on Velvet's hips, holding her up, then pushed into her. Velvet closed her eyes, leaned back a little, getting the angle just right.

"Yes! More!"

Yatsuhashi pushed up into her.

"Harder!"

They started moving again, faster, harder. He was so gentle with her. She had to push him on rather than tell him to slow down. For a few minutes, Velvet allowed herself simply to let go, simply to enjoy this rather than teach Yatsu how... to...

" _Fuck!_ "

Velvet's orgasm took her by susprise, and she gasped, quiet as she always was, and shook in his strong grip. He was still going, and she tightenened her muscles as he kept pushing into her, until he gave a cry, pulled her to him, wrapped his arms round her and almost crushed her.

One perfect single moment stretched out, heartbeats lasting for ages. Then, quiet, rest, peace.

Velvet opened her eyes, and looked into his, still out of breath. He looked out of sorts, worried. Velvet broke into a smile, and Yatsuhashi followed. He kissed her, and she kissed back. He pushed her hair behind her human ear.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Thank _you_ ," Velvet replied. 

 

"Hey." Velvet waved her hand in Yatsuhashi's face.

"Yes?"

"Ready for the next round?"

"Next round?"

"Well, yeah. This time, I won't prompt you all the way. Let you take the reins. Practice makes perfect. Oh, and I think I'd prefer the bed. Can't stretch out on the sofa."

Yatsuhashi smiled, picked Velvet up and carried her to the bed.

"Wait! Back, back..." Velvet reached out in Yatsuhashi's arms and swiped the packages off the side table. "Mustn't forget those."

"I prefer warm and soft and dry," said Yatsuhashi.

"Warm and soft and _wet_." 

* * *

 

"Okay. Where?"

"Freshers' dorms are still empty, but they're locked."

"Those locks are a joke. You can open them with a Lien card."

"Right. First floor, East side. Move it, Alistair."

"Aye-aye Skipper." 

 

"Damn. Left my wallet in the dorm. Too scared to go back. You got any?"

Coco handed Fox a small plastic rectangle. Fox moved it between his fingers, and whistled.

"Twenty Lien? Who's made of money here?"

"Don't break it. It's a month's worth of food."

Fox felt his way into the doorslit. "The way you're eating, I'm surprised this isn't your year's budget."

Coco gave a snort. "If you _want_ to miss a perfectly good opportunity to fuck your team leader, you're going the right way about it. Now what did you say?"

Fox gave the door a little push and it opened. He put the card in his pocket. "I said, please enter Milady, and nothing about your eating habits at all."

Coco stepped in. "That's more like it. Gimme back my twenty."

"Aww."

Coco closed the door, and pushed Fox into it. "Stealing from me. Really, I ought to have you keelhauled." Coco moved up against Fox.

"You like being the leader, don't you?"

"Most of the time," said Coco. "Feels like being able to punch with ten times my strength. Because you idiots are with me. But you don't get to do things like this."

Coco kissed Fox.

"Except with people outside your team of course. But not even Olivia kisses like this."

"I'd bloody well hope not," said Fox. "I spent years perfecting this."

Coco laughed. "I wish I could take a break from it though. All the crap I get from Ozpin, and from you guys. Yatsu, get up, you're sitting on Velvet. Velvet, that's just two creeps, you _are_ a capable martial artist, go get them. Fox, stop staring at my butt."

"Pardon me?" said Fox, because that was precisely where his hands were.

"And the fact that nothing happens unless I _make_ it happen, so everything that doesn't is my fault. And everything that goes wrong is my fault too. Anyway..." Coco blew a lock of brown hair out of her face. "What were we here for, again? remind me?"

"Things that Yatsu has only read about," said Fox. "Maybe even just looked at the pictures. Bed's over there."

They maneuvered through the dark dorm room to one of the beds and fell down on it in a laughing tangled mass of body parts. Coco ended up on top, whipped off her sweater and her bra, and continued kissing him, pulling at his clothes.

"Wait!" Fox held Coco up and away from himself. "This is _wrong_."

Coco sat up. "Dammit Alistair, I spent the last half hour convincing myself that this is _right_! Don't you start!"

"Nono, _what_ we're doing is right. _How_ we're doing it is wrong. Get up. Get off."

"This is eating into our sexy time, Alistair. Remember, by midnight, we all turn into mice again."

"Be worth it, I promise."

Fox got up off the bed, and pulled the mattress down onto the floor, then over to the radiator. Coco burst out laughing.

"Yes. Yes, you're exactly right. Now all we need is to set fire to something and some Grimm about the place."

"Oobleck, Peach, Port, and Goodwitch will have to do. They'll kill us if they see us." Fox sat down on the mattress. "Get over here."

"Don't mind if I do." 

 

Fox held out his hand, and Coco took it. In a flash, Fox' entire posture changed. He hooked Coco's leg, pulled her arm, and pulled her to the mattress, landing on top of her. Before Coco could even make a noise, he had her pinned down, wrists above her head, sitting on her thighs.

"Don't move," said Fox, quietly but clearly. "Don't talk. The only noises I want to hear out of you are 'Yes', 'Fox', and moans of pleasure. Got that?"

"Fox, what are you..."

Fox let go of one of her wrists, and slapped her thigh hard enough to hurt. " _Got_ that?"

Coco stared up at Fox' face in the dim light of the growing moon. Her first instinct was to throw Fox across the room. She was strong enough. She had thrown Fox across the ring when sparring. Did he really want to turn this into a fight, with special prizes for the winner? But then it hit her. What had she been talking about the last few minutes? The burden of leadership and how she'd wanted to take a break from it. A grin stole over her face. Oh, _good_ Fox. She tried to break free a few times, making very sure that it wouldn't work. She gave up.

"Yes," she said.

"Good," said Fox. "Don't move."

Fox let go of Coco's wrists, moved down, and pulled off her shoes. Then, he undid her crosshair belt buckle and pulled down her pants, leaving Coco in her underwear. She watched Fox strip down to his boxers, leaving his clothes in a neat little pile next to her own. Part of her wanted to be contrary. Push Fox to overcome her. But more than that, she wanted to let go completely. Leave it all up to him. Trust him. She didn't move a muscle.

He took hold of her ankles, pushed them to the side. His fingers ran slowly up the inside of her thigh.

"Nice legs," he said. "Just like I remember."

"Yes," said Coco. Her breath quickened.

"Getting cocky, Adel?"

"Yes, Fox."

"Heh."

Fox ran his hands up Coco's flat stomach, to her breasts. Her nipples pressed against the palms of his hands. He moved them in slow circles. He bent over her, kissed her lips, then her chin, her neck, then down to her breast. He ran a warm wet tongue over her nipple, then blew on it to cool it down, make it grow large and tight. Coco moaned.

"Feels so good," she breathed. In a moment, Fox' hand was on her mouth.

"I said no moving, no talking. Don't make me remind you again. Do you get it now?"

"Yes."

Coco closed her eyes, hands still above her head, as Fox kissed her between her breasts, then ran his tongue down her stomach, kissing her now and then.

"Raise your butt Adel."

Coco did, and Fox pulled off her underwear, dropped it on the "Coco" pile. He kissed the inside of Coco's thighs. Closer. Closer.

"Want me to lick your pussy, Adel?"

" _Yes_!"

"Want me to _fu_... Oh crap. Damn, damn." 

 

Coco raised her head, hesitated, then spoke. "What's up Fox?"

"No damn rubbers. Don't suppose you got any?"

"Don't care. Keep going."

"You sure?"

"Ex model. Wouldn't last long if I'd let just anyone knock me up. It's good."

" _Really_ sure?"

Coco put her head back down, trying to move her mind back into the place where she was before. She'd quite liked it there.

"Yes."

Fox moved up, ran his thumb over Coco's lips. She smiled at him. 

" _Yes_ Fox. Yes, yes, yes! Fuck me."

Fox smacked her on the butt.

"I said no talking."

He moved back between Coco's legs, kissed her thighs, then slowly ran his tongue up and down her. Coco felt herself getting impatient, but she bit it back. She was going to come so hard, it would be worth the wait. All movement between her legs stopped, and she looked up to see Fox pushing down his boxers. So many words burnt on Coco's lips, but she swallowed them all. Instead, she simply whispered his name, and moved her hands as if she was pulling on bonds.

Fox put his hands under Coco's knees, and pulled her closer, making her yelp in surprise. He bent over her, close enough to kiss.

"I'm going to fuck you now," he said, very quietly.

"Yes."

"I didn't _ask_ you, Adel."

Coco said nothing, opened her legs as far as she could, pushed her hips up. _Please_!

She cried out as she felt him enter her, hold still. He grabbed her hands, fingers intertwined, and lowered himself on top of her, resting on his elbows.

"Don't. Move."

Coco gripped his hands tighter. _Fuck me. Please. Fuck me fuck me._

Fox started moving, with enough force to push Coco further up the mattress. Coco closed her eyes, fighting for air, crying out in the rhythm of his strokes, wanting more, more, and _more_. All sense of time disappeared. All that existed were their bodies, sticky sweaty sources of pure pleasure. Coco's body started shaking uncontrollably as her orgasm hit her, and still Fox was moving fast. Coco held on to him, wanting him to feel as good as she did, until with a grunt, he came, and she felt his warmth flood into her, felt him collapse on top of her, making some final, soft thrusts before giving her a final kiss between her breasts, pulling out, and collapsing next to her, arms round her. 

 

Coco lay completely still. She couldn't have moved if she wanted to. Someone would just have to come and carry them to bed. Where was Yatsu when you needed him? Oh. Right. Next to her, Fox started to move. Coco's heartbeat slowly returned to normal, and she could move.

"That... was _fun_ ," she said.

"Yah," said Fox.

They lay next to each other a while, their soaked bodies cooling down in the chilly air. She rolled over on top of Fox, ran fingers through his hair. He put his arms round her and kissed her.

"Catch your breath?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. My turn on top." 

* * *

 

It was almost midnight, and Fox listened at the door.

"I think it's safe. All I can hear is Yatsu snoring. If he's still practicing, he's doing it wrong."

They unlocked the door and walked in. Both their team members were in their own beds, fast asleep. Velvet was wearing a pair of pajamas that they had got her as a joke, with little green bunny rabbits on, and little bows down the front. Velvet had loved it and put it on immediately. It made her look so innocent that you'd rage even at the idea of anyone getting their fingers anywhere near her. On her face, however, was the filthiest, dirtiest grin ever seen on Human or Faunus. Coco pulled the blanket over her, and resisted the urge to kiss the top of her head. The clock clicked to eleven fifty-nine.

"Hey Fox? Come here a minute."

"What's up?"

Coco pushed her body up to him and kissed him until the clock clicked to midnight.

"And now, we're mice again."

"Shame. I liked this."

"Team doesn't fuck team. It's the Rules. She patted his bottom instead, as that was allowed under the Rules. "I'll tell you what. When we graduate, and Team CFVY is no more, then I'll take you to the best hotel I can afford, and we'll revive old memories again, and make new ones for a week."

"That's three years, Adel. Maybe you'll find another reason to suspend Rule One before that."

Coco smirked. "When that happens, _I_ get Velvet."

"Don't like that arrangement."

"Tough."

"Sometimes, Adel, you're a _really_ bossy cow."

"I should be. I'm the team leader." Coco walked to the bathroom. "Imma take a shower. Night Fox." 

* * *

 

Velvet sat at her desk working on maths problems. Integrals and derivatives were swimming in front of her eyes. As she reached out for her cup of tea, the doorbell rang. Velvet got up and answered it. In the hallway was a girl in a Mistral school uniform, brown hair bound up in a ponytail.

"Hello," said Velvet. "Can I help you?"

"Uhh..." the girl looked at her scroll again. "Is this the Team CFVY dorm?"

"It is. How can I... Oh hang on! You're Marron!" Velvet beamed at her. _I didn't recognise you with your clothes on_ would probably be the wrong thing to say at this point. "I'm Velvet, nice to meet you. You're looking for Yatsuhashi?"

"Yes. Is he in?"

"Should be back in half an hour or so. Come in please. Are you just in from Haven?"

"Just arrived, haven't even found my own dorm yet."

"Never mind that," said Velvet. "You won't be there much anyway."

"Wut?"

" _Nuestra casa es su casa_ , as they say. Yatsu's told me all about you. He's my partner. The best partner in the world. I can tell you all about him, or maybe you want to find out for yourself? I can give you a few nice places to go. There's a waterfal nearby, almost no Grimm, perfect for swimming. And nice and private, too."

Marron smiled politely. "That sounds lovely. Almost?"

"Oh, just some small ones, nothing Yatsu can't handle. I could handle them myself to be honest, but with Big Guy around, I don't get the chance. You know how it is. Protective instincts and all. Very sweet, actually."

"I know," said Marron. "Boys."

Oh Gods. Go away Ditzy Bunny! Honestly, she wasn't trying to be racist about this, but why did every Rabbit Faunus she met have to be a complete airhead? And this was Yatsuhashi's _partner_... Oh. Marron blinked. Was there more to it than that? Bunny girl was as tall as Marron was. She had the same kind of hair. The same kind of body shape (With smaller boobs, hah!) Did her prey for the night have a _type_?

Marron looked at Velvet. "Okay. Straight question. Woman to woman. You and Yatsuhashi."

"Yes?"

"Are you guys fucking? Because I'm looking for a good time. Not for a lifetime worth of drama."

Velvet grinned, remembering Marron's direct approach. "Straight answer. No, we aren't. We've got a rule against romance inside the team. He's my partner, and I love him dearly, but we're not a couple." Velvet sighed. "He hasn't been very lucky in love lately. Plenty of girls getting near, but nobody getting close. If you two hit it off, I'll be as happy for you both as can be."

"Good."

"Unless you hurt him. Then, they'll never find your body. Say, would you like me to give him a call? He's at weight training, back-and-shoulder day, but I'm sure he can skip a few reps if he knows you're here."

Without waiting for an answer, Velvet pulled out her scroll and dialled. Yatsuhashi answered in about half a minute while Marron stood there wondering if Velvet had really said what she thought she had.

"Hey Yatsu? Guess who's here! It's Marron! Ran all the way from the landing strip to our dorm to be near you. Stop what you're doing and get over here!" Velvet put her hand over her scroll, which did nothing for the audio quality. "Hey Marron. Do you want him to shower, or not?" Velvet wiggled her eyebrows as there was a cry of ' _Velvet!_ ' from her scroll. "Well do what you think is best, I'll give her a cup of tea and make myself scarce. Enjoy, and do join us for dinner."

Velvet flipped her scroll shut and turned to Marron.

"Tea?" 

* * *

 

"Velvet?" Velvet looked round. She had just walked out of the chemistry lab and Marron was waving at her from the other side of the hallway. She waved back. Marron had been really good company this week, even though they hadn't seen much of her and Yatsuhashi. Yatsuhashi had skipped leg day for her, which would surely put him in Hell with the rest of the flabby people. Even Coco had approved of her, which was impressive.

"Hey Marron. I thought you'd be gone by now."

"Taking the afternoon flight. I've got maybe three, four hours."

"Shouldn't you be saying goodbye to Yatsu right now?"

"Oh, I will. He's taking me to the airport." Marron sighed. "I'm going to miss him so much. But I'll be over for the Vytal festival next year."

"We're going to be competing. You can congratulate him on his wins."

"Definitely. But before I go, there's something I need to know. Kinda private." Marron looked round, pulled Velvet into a dark corner.

"What is it?" said Velvet.

Marron moved up close to Velvet. She pulled the back of Velvet's shirt out of her skirt, and pushed her hand inside, then ran her fingers over Velvet's skin, just above her butt-cheeks. Velvet's eyes opened wide.

"Marron? Wha- But... Yatsu... Oh!"

Maron took a look at Velvet's face, pulled her hand away, and laughed out loud.

"I _knew_ it!" Marron looked into Velvet's eyes from a few inches away. "You taught him everything he knows."

"Whuh?"

Marron put a finger under Velvet's chin and kissed her. It was a _good_ kiss. Velvet wasn't the kind of girl to pass up a good kiss.

"Thank you," said Marron. "And now I really have to go. You've got my number, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then. See ya!" 

 

Velvet watched her run off, to take Yatsu somewhere for some last chance wild passionate moments. She searched her own mind for signs of jealousy, and honestly couldn't find any. She was happy with her big strong friend as he was, and she had plenty of other ways to show him she loved him. Chemistry notes. Tea. Hitting their opponents really, really hard. A girl walked by with a chain scythe, and Velvet drew her camera like a gunslinger and snapped her.

She turned round, remembered that the dorm would probably be occupied, and went to the cafeteria instead, for some coursework and horrible tea.


End file.
